coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9073 (6th January 2017)
Plot Sally, Izzy, Fiz and Aidan watch the events in amazement, all cynical about what they've seen. Johnny sends Fiz out to buy fizz. He explains to an angry Aidan that he needs Jenny by his side when he retires to have someone to spend his time with. Billy introduces Shona to Roy explaining that she’s interested in the job at the cafe. Michelle and Leanne agree to the joint shower, despite knowing that Liz, Eva and Toyah will bicker over the organisation. In the Rovers, Toyah and Eva come to a truce when Sarah talks sense to them. From the bar, Peter watches Toyah leave to go to the flat. Eileen tells Todd to go for the cafe job as a stop gap. Peter joins Toyah in the flat and they head for the bedroom. Peggy arrives for her date with Robert but it’s clear his heart isn’t in it. Johnny and Jenny celebrate in the Rovers with the factory staff, Rita and Gemma. Eva is incredulous. Aidan swallows his pride and tells Jenny that he's pleased for her. Todd arrives at the cafe and sees that Shona has the job. Simon arrives back early at the flat and sends his dad packing. Robert and Peggy decide to move on to somewhere else. Simon quickly pockets Peter's cigarettes that he's left behind but Nick spots them. Toyah tries to claim they're hers but Leanne sees through her deception and grounds the lad for a week. Simon is livid with Toyah. After Robert admits that he’s in love with someone else, Peggy calls a halt to the date. Leanne rails at Simon for letting her down but agrees that he's not grounded. Billy tells Todd that Bishop John Thornber has given him his old parish back but has agreed he can still live at No.11. Rana tells Zeedan that she doesn't want a family yet. He thanks her for her honesty. She tells him to thank Alya for making her talk to him. As a disappointed Peggy explains to Steph that Robert’s in love with another woman, Michelle overhears. Aidan proposes a toast to the happy couple. Eva can't stand the sight of the two of them together. She slips out and sees Simon screaming at Toyah for what he's putting her through. He runs off. Eva catches up with him in the ginnel and finds him sobbing. She's stunned when he tells her about his dad and Toyah's affair. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Peggy - Shanice Stewart-Jones Places *Coronation Street exterior- Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is upset at having to lie to Leanne about Peter's mystery woman, and a disappointed Peggy explains to Steph that Robert is in love with another woman; and Todd is put out when he finds Billy putting new cafe employee Shona ahead of him again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (15th place - this lower-than-usual figure was due to the episode being transmitted opposite FA Cup football on BBC1). Category:2017 episodes